1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the system and method of providing information service for mobile device, particularly the system and method of providing information service for mobile telephones having the function of short message service.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
People usually hope to obtain information at all times and places and enjoy certain information service. Radio paging system and mobile telephone system meet such demand to a certain extent, but their functions are still limited.
Mobile telephones with short message service (SMS) functions have been quite popularized. Short message service is a specific function of modern cellular telephone system. It enables the users of cellular communication network to send messages to other users or receive text messages from other users. Whenever a mobile telephone is logged on the network, the short message service function always tries to transmit message thereto, even when said mobile telephone is in progress of voice or data call. Mobile telephones having short message service functions can also browse through the whole network and still send and receive messages. Mobile telephones equipped with short message service functions provide the users with the method of receiving, reading, editing, deleting, sending and saving messages.
In the prior art, the aforesaid mobile telephones with short message service functions can only exchange short messages between each other, and such exchange of short messages requires the short message service center to participate in. The short message service center ensures not only to drop out messages but ensures the quality of message transmission even if the mobile telephone is not turned on or located out of the service area.
Although the mobile telephone having short message service function expands the use of mobile telephone, people are still unable to make use of such mobile telephone to request complex information service. For example, it is unable to receive/send E-mails, unable to inquire database, etc.